legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
Alatheen
Alatheen is a major city in Izir, and is also one of the region's oldest cities, having survived for millennia despite the fact that it is often plagued with strife and upheaval. When the city was originally founded, it was a port city, but after the catastrophic event known as "The First Worldshaking", the sea levels fell and retreated from Alatheen. Alatheen sits upon the meeting of the Dreamwater and the Bloodwater, two of the major rivers in Izir, making it an incredibly strategic location, for trade and warfare. The city is often referred to as "The key to the East", especially by the invaders from Tyrrus, since one cannot take any territory east of the Bloodwater without first taking Alatheen. The city is also at the top of the Valley of Monuments, a historical canyon filled with ancient tombs and mausoleums. As such, Tomb Priests are often trained in the necropolis of Alatheen, and it somewhat of a pilgrimage for them. Alatheen has gone through a lot of political changes over the last century, largely due to it being the closest city to the border with Tyrrus. In recent years its royal family was abolished and it came under the control of the Izir Confederacy. It is currently ruled by Sultan Rashad. Alatheen has a colourful history with the Saviours. One of the final battles of the Legends of Tyrrus was fought there, against the forces of Zaikerik's lackeys; Grand Vizier Mahomet and the Jailor of the Damned. History Founding Alatheen was approximately founded around the year -32.00, though this is difficult to confirm. About 200 years later the First Worldshaking occurred, as the Dragon Sovereigns were created, the sea levels fell and Alatheen was left high and dry. Shortly after this, the Second Desolation of Izir, where the Sorcerer Kings fought the Dragon Sovereigns, left the city in mostly ruins. The third desolation of Izir happened roughly 500 years later, and once again Alatheen was mostly destroyed, as the Heralds of Desolation ravaged the city. Once again, it was rebuilt, under new leadership. The Hoarder Kings From 18.20 to 20.17, Alatheen was ruled by the Sallah Dynasty, often known as the Hoarder Kings. This family originally hailed from the nearby city of Djumat, and were distant cousins to the previous dynasty of kings. The progenitor of this family, and its first king, was Akrizah Al-Sallah the first, who had often coveted the wealth of the Alatheen Kings. As soon as he took over, he began gathering the wealth of the city and storing it in the grand vault beneath the palace. Not content with the wealth within the city's walls, he began commissioning tomb raiders and grave robbers to "reclaim" treasures from the Valley of Monuments. After his death, his descendants continued this tradition, scouring far and wide to find valuables to add to their collection. The last king of the Sallah dynasty was Shukrizah IV, the most infamous of the Hoarder Kings. He was, by all accounts, completely insane, and obsessed with owning everything. The outlaw Azrik Al-Hassid took advantage of this, and stole many priceless treasures for the king, working his way up to becoming one of the king's most trusted allies. Among the king's many treasures was the Sword and Shield of the Sorcerer Queen, one of the Skeleton Keys, the Heart of Azathica, and even a captive Denizen mage (named Mon'Jinn) who he thought was a genie. In 20.17, the arrival of Ayla Vanderstone and Kevin Valentine upset the order within the city. After the king tried to capture Ayla and add her to his connection, she managed to escape, and caused an earthquake using the Earthcharmer's Flute. She and King Shukrizah died in the subsequent collapse of the palace vault, but in doing so she managed to free the denizen. The Vizier King King Shukrizah had no heirs, so in the chaos the city's Grand Vizier, Mahomet Al-Azah, took control and became the Vizier-King of Alatheen. Mahomet was secretly an ally of Zaikerik the Betrayer, and over the course of the next year, he turned the Grand Palace into a foundry for the construction of Black Legionnaire armour. In 20.18, The Saviours, an Army from Whytehold, mercenaries working for Khayyam Al-Tahir, Ishkari Skyguard under the command of Emperor Saa III, and the undead forces of Aziz Al-Ahmed, not to mention Kevin Valentine's Great Cannon, banded together to siege the city. Despite the Vizier King's own mercenaries, Black Legionnaires, and the Jailor himself atop an Abyssal dragon, Alatheen fell to the invading forces, Mahomet was incapacitated, and the Jailor was killed. New Leadership For a short time, the city was ruled by a coalition between Khayyam Al-Tahir and Emperor Saa III. However, both needed to return to their own duties, yet neither wanted to leave the city to the other side. The two leaders disagreed on many things, mostly regarding the slave trade. Saa III wished to eliminate it entirely, yet Khayyam thought it would be wiser economically to remove it more slowly. They eventually reached a compromise, where slaves would have a few more rights, and could no longer be forced to do certain tasks, such as fighting. Khayyam organised for a prince of Halmyra, Khalif Al-Fadil, to take over as king of Alatheen, but ensured that he would still be subservient to the Emperor of Izero, Saa III. Thus began a fragile alliance between the New Empire of Izero, and the Cartels of Izir, wherein Alatheen was merely a playing piece. Fadil Kings The Dynasty of the Fadil Kings of Alatheen did not last long, enduring a mere 57 years, from their foundation in 20.19 to their destruction in 20.76. King Khalif was by all accounts a fair and just ruler, who followed his promise to slowly lessen the use of slavery, and treat slaves better. He also allowed visitors from Tyrrus into the city, unlike many of the other cities of Izir. He had no sons, but two daughters, Sabriyya and Tamira. Despite Khalif's gracious rule, the dynasty was in danger. Almost immediately after its foundation, many of the cartels of Izir saw it as a threat. The dynasty represented the decline of the slave trade which had made them so wealthy, and the reign of an empire centred in Izero, which would heavily restrict them, and take away their control of the region. For a while, the city's position was protected by Khayyam Al-Tahir, but after his assassination, and the subsequent confederation of the Cartels in 20.49, the city no longer had any supporters among the cartels. After the death of Saa III in 20.70, the city was no longer protected by Izero, since the new Emperor Raza I was much less active than his father. Khalif Am-Fadil died in 20.74, leaving his daughter Sabriyya to inherit the crown. Her reign was tragically short, as the Izir Confederacy chose this moment to strike. In 20.75, An army of mercenaries approached the city, while at the same time an assassin snuck into the palace, and killed the Queen. The following battle was short and decisive, as the mercenaries easily overpowered the militia. The queen's sister Tamira managed to flee the city, along with a contingent of royal guard and the rest of the royal family, including the queen's son Shazad. Sultan Rulership After the confederacy took control of the city and forced the royal family to flee, they instituted a trader Sultan, by the name of Rashad, to take control. Rashad undid all the work of King Khalif and his family, bringing back the slave trade in full force, and forcing all foreigners out of the city. This event was known as "The Purging of Alatheen". The royal family had fled to their ancestral home in Halmyra, where they lived as royals in exile. Tamira insisted she was Queen regent of Alatheen, and that young prince Shazad should rightfully inherit the crown when he was old enough. She pleaded for aid from Emperor Raza I of Izero, and plotted for a counter-attack. This plot never happened, and in 20.84, the Vizier-King of Halmyra turned against them and sided with the confederacy, hiring Ureshi Marauders to sack their palace and humiliate them. The marauders, famed for their ruthlessness, treachery, and greed, plundered the palace for everything it was worth, and tortured and enslaved the royals. One royal escaped, Shazad Al-Fadil, aided by two royal guards. He fled to Erradan, and became the Gutter Prince. Since the institution of Sultan Rashad, the city has been attacked multiple times, by the Kingdom of Whytehold, the Erdannian Empire, and the New Empire of Izero. Nevertheless, it has held strong so far.